videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Quint
Quint is a future version of Mega Man who was modified by Dr. Wily and sent back to kill his past self in Mega Man II. His signature weapon is Sakugarne, a jackhammer robot which he can hop around on. Games *Mega Man II *Mega Man V *Make a Good Mega Man Level 2 *Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch *Quint's Revenge Mega Man II Mega Man II appears as the penultimate boss in Mega Man II, waiting for Mega Man within Wily Castle. Mega Man will drop into the boss room and land next to Quint, who will hop onto Sakugarne and begin the battle, Quint attacks by attempting to jump on Mega Man, stopping briefly to churn up harmful fragments of the ground around him before repeating. Quint is unique for having neither a lifebar nor boss music. After his health is depleted he will teleport away, ending the fight and giving Sakugarne as a usable weapon. Stats *Health: 32 *Attack Damage: 4 (Contact), 2 (Debris) Weapon Damage *Mega Buster: 1 *Metal Blade: 2 *Air Shooter: 2 *Crash Bomber: 4 *Leaf Shield: 2 *Needle Cannon: 2 *Magnet Missile: 2 *Hard Knuckle: 6 *Top Spin: 1 Mega Man V Quint reappears as a boss inside the Wily Star in Mega Man V, though it is unclear whether this is the original or merely a clone as several copies of Quint can be seen in the background before the battle. Quint attacks in the same way as in Mega Man II, though his health and damage are both lowered. Unlike in Mega Man II, defeating Quint will cause him to explode and Mega Man will not receive a weapon, Quint instead dropping a health item and allowing Mega Man to continue through the stage. Stats *Health: 19 *Attack Damage: 3 (Contact), 2 (Debris) Weapon Damage *Mega Buster/Arm: 1:2:3 *Grab Buster: 0 *Bubble Bomb: 1 *Photon Missile: 3 *Electric Shock: 1 *Black Hole: 0 *Break Dash: 1 *Salt Water: 1 *Spark Chaser: 1 *Tango: 1 Make a Good Mega Man Level 2 Levels *Wily Tower *Airflow Hubble *Quint Stage *Pit of Pits Mega Man RPG Stats Description Quint was Mega Man from the future reprogrammed and modified to destroy Mega Man(from the present day). Quint possess the same skills as Mega Man, but he has a weapon called Sakugarne which functions as some sort of Jackhammer/Pogo Stick. He also seem to know what's going to happen next, but surely he can’t actually do that? Quint’s personality is very sadistic and he prefers to torture the enemies before ending them. He also likes to fortune-tell with surprising accuracy and he hates time-zone fatigue(possibly due to frequent travel?). He was made to scrap Mega Man, but if he succeeded, would he still exist? Gallery Quint Artwork 1.png Sprites Mega Man II - Quint - 1.png|Mega Man II Mega Man II - Quint - 2.png|Mega Man II Quint's Revenge - Quint - 1.png|Quint's Revenge Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Playable Characters Category:Capcom Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Bosses Category:Capcom Bosses Category:Game Boy Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Bosses (Mega Man II) Category:Bosses (Mega Man V) Category:Bosses (Make a Good Mega Man Level 2) Category:Robots Category:Time Travellers